


oh to be young and in love in new york city

by BellamyWanheda



Series: Oh Baby [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, author is a big fan of dumplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellamyWanheda/pseuds/BellamyWanheda
Summary: Bellamy ducked under the open window and out onto the cramped fire escape, leaving the heat and noise of the party behind him. He leaned out over the rail and let his eyes close, finally getting a breath of fresh air.“Hey.”He jerked up looking in the direction of the voice. A girl leaned back against the opposite side of the fire escape. Her tight leather skirt ended high on her thighs and a loose white crop top showed off just enough of her rather impressive tits to be distracting, causing Bellamy to jerk his head up in guilt. The girl smirked.----Bellamy and Clarke leave a party together...
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Oh Baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832857
Comments: 16
Kudos: 280





	oh to be young and in love in new york city

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a clear separation between characters and actors, especially when it comes to fanfiction but honestly writing this just helped me solidify that. So I know this is an upsetting time in the fandom and I just want to acknowledge that and encourage people to believe survivors. 
> 
> Anyway, I started writing a cute first date fic but then it just turned into smut lol.

Bellamy ducked under the open window and out onto the cramped fire escape, leaving the heat and noise of the party behind him. He leaned out over the rail and let his eyes close, finally getting a breath of fresh air. 

“Hey.” 

He jerked up looking in the direction of the voice. A girl leaned back against the opposite side of the fire escape. Her tight leather skirt ended on her thighs and a loose white crop top showed off just enough of her rather impressive tits to be distracting, causing Bellamy to jerk his head up in guilt. The girl smirked. 

“Hey. Sorry, I didn’t think anyone would be out here.” 

“No problem” She shrugged putting out the cigarette he now noticed hanging limply at her side “Clarke.” She said sticking out her hand. It took Bellamy’s brain a few seconds to stop staring and offer his hand in return. 

“Bellamy.” 

“So Bellamy, why the need for escape?” She asked, nodding her head at the party beyond the window. 

_Because my sister is drunk and all over her boyfriend and I don’t want to see that. He thinks._

“It’s getting a little rowdy in there for me.” He says instead. 

Clarke nods. “I know what you mean.” She says coming to lean over the railing next to him, the proximity causes him to draw in a breath sharply. “Why does anyone bother having a house party in New York anyway? Do they not know how much better shit there is to do in the city?” 

Bellamy laughed softly, “Or they’re just lazy.” He offers. 

Clarke shrugs. “Whatever, my friend made me come.” 

“Well my sister made _me_ come.” 

They half grin at their shared excuses. He swore the soft smile that broke out over her face caused his heart to skip a beat. 

“You guys close?” 

“Mhm. Yeah.” He really didn’t feel like talking about Octavia right now though. “Do you have any siblings?” 

“Only child.” She replied and Bellamy nodded. 

“Do you want to have kids?” By the time his brain caught up with his mouth he cringed at the question but Clarke just bit her lip, barely containing a laugh. 

“Not necessarily tonight” she quipped back. 

“Oh but maybe tonight then?” That did earn a laugh from her. 

“I like to just see where the night takes me” she winks and Bellamy briefly forgets how to breathe. 

“Well in that case,” he posited “maybe the night should be taking us away from this party neither of us wants to be at?” 

She grins before adopting a scandalized tone, “are you asking me if I want to get out of here?” 

“Oh, uhh, I mean…” 

“Bellamy, I’m fucking with you, yes I want to get out of here.” A full grin broke out on his face, mirroring hers. 

“Okay then, let’s go.” He placed his hand on her lower back as they emerged back into the party, the warmth of her under his palm felt electric and he wanted nothing more than to keep touching her. 

He leaned down to speak into her ear over the noise of the party, “you need to tell anyone you’re leaving?” 

She leaned up to speak into his ear and the height difference made me grin internally, “nah let’s just irish goodbye this, I’ll text my friend later.” He nodded and led her in the direction of the door. 

\---- 

It was warm and muggy in that way so many summer nights in New York are as they emerged from the East Village walkup. 

“Sooo, where to?” Bellamy asked. He paused to glance down at his phone, 2am. “Bars don’t close for another couple hours…” 

“How do you feel about dumplings?” She asked, turning on her heel to look at him.  
“I feel great about dumplings.” 

She smiled, “nice, one of my favorite places in Chinatown is open 24 hours a day?” 

“Alright let's go. Subway?” he questioned. 

She shrugged, “kinda feel like walking” she suggested, smile turning soft. 

He returned her grin, nodding in the direction of downtown as they took off. 

It felt oddly natural walking with Clarke, definitely not like they’d just met half an hour ago. They alternated seamlessly between shameless flirting and more serious commentary on their lives or politics or the general state of the world. He found out that she’s an artist (like, professionally she had been quick to point out although she takes on some freelance graphic design work as well). Bellamy told her about his job and how he actually missed his underfunded public school because Manhattan private school 7th graders are overwhelmingly shitty people, which she laughed at. He really liked making her laugh. 

“Hmm maybe we shouldn’t be having kids, you don’t seem to like them very much” she smirked. 

“Hey! That is unfair. Because we would have chill kids, not stuck up ones.” 

“Fair point” she conceded “because we’re cool and therefore it stands to reason our kids would be too.” 

“Exactly.” 

Clarke shot him an appraising look, “I think you’d be a really hot dad” 

Bellamy gulped and could feel a blush rising to his cheeks, and then in a moment of clarity reached out for her hand, pulling her into him. He let his hand slip around her waist as hers came up to press against his chest. They both grinned as they leaned in, resulting in a somewhat awkward first attempt at a kiss. Clarke giggled as they readjusted and tried again. The second press of her lips against his was as close to a perfect moment as Bellamy had ever felt, the kiss at once soft but growing more insistent. He felt her tongue along the seam of his lips and opened his mouth. It took Bellamy longer than it should have to contemplate the politeness of making out in the middle of the sidewalk, ironically the diriter her kisses became the less he could bring himself to care. They were both out of breath when he finally, reluctantly, pulled away. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment before Clarke rushed out, “I live between here and Chinatown and my roommate is out of town. Sex and then dumplings?” 

A huge grin broke out over his face, he was becoming increasingly convinced this was his dream girl. Bellamy nodded enthusiastically and Clarke half laughed at him before grabbing his hand and tugging him down a side street. 

\--- 

It took longer than it should have to get to Clarke’s apartment, the two of them too wrapped up in each other go more than a few blocks without one dragging the other in for a kiss. When they did finally make it to her apartment Clarke fumbled with her keys, Bellamy pressing his now very obviously hard dick against her from behind as he dragged open mouth kisses along her neck just as distracting as it sounds. She leaned back and let out a whimper, Bellamy chuckling as he grabbed the keys from her hand and opened the door for her. 

They all but tumbled inside in their hurry, so close to what they’d been building to. Bellamy pressed her against the door as soon as it closed, one hand grasping her wrists and keeping them above her head as he ground into her. The surprised squeak she let out, immediately followed by a deep moan when he bit her lip made him grin,

_so she likes it a little rough…_

Bellamy released her wrists in favor of running his hands down her thighs, eventually guiding them around his waist and he roughly lifted her. They broke apart as he murmured “tell me where your bedroom is baby.” 

Clarke shivered lightly at the diminutive, responding “down the hall, last door on the right.” 

She wrapped her legs tighter around Bellamy and nuzzled her face into his neck and he carried her, his hands now firmly on her ass, squeezing lightly. 

Bellamy kicked open her, thankfully unlatched, door and dropped her on her unmade bed, smirking at the way her tits bounced when she landed. He hurriedly kicked off his own shoes before sitting on the edge of the bed and running his hand slowly from her thighs down to her ankles to pull off her heels. 

“Get naked for me.” He murmured, rubbing gently against her exposed waist. Clarke sat up and started to tug down her skirt so abruptly Bellamy had to suppress a chuckle. But all inklings of humor disappeared when she laid back down in just her bra and panties, looking like every wet dream he’s ever had a pale blue lace demi cup bra and white panties made entirely of lace with just a scrap of fabric covering her smooth pussy. His jaw dropped slightly before his authoritative mask returned. Clarke’s natural submissiveness in bed was becoming more and more obvious, _definitely my dream girl_ he thought to himself. 

Bellamy adopted a slightly confused tone, “I thought I said naked little girl…” 

Clarke flushed under his words, hesitating almost nervously before rushing out her next words “sorry daddy.” 

Bellamy smirked as he watched her hurry to take off her bra and panties,

_there we go baby._

The sight of Clarke completely naked made Bellamy realize that he had in fact never before understood the phrases “takes your breath away’ before. He recovered quickly though, running his fingers up her side to caress her perfect tits, allowing his thumb to rub against her nipple once, noting the way her breath hitched. 

“Mmm, you’re sensitive there, huh baby girl?” Bellamy moved up the bed to sit against the headboard. “Clarke, come sit with daddy.” He ordered. She nodded in response, getting up and making her way over to him. He manhandled her into sitting between his spread legs and then placed each of hers over his so he could keep them spread. Clarke laid her head back against his chest trembling slightly and Bellamy pressed a sweet kiss to her neck. Something about the sight of her completely naked against his fully clothed form drove him crazy. 

He ever so gently ran his hands up and down her sides, just brushing the undersides of her breasts. “You’re being such a good girl” he whispered into her ear, grinning at the way his words made her shiver. “You want me to touch you now?” 

“Yes please daddy” she whined. He brought both hands up to fondle her breasts, paying special attention to rubbing her nipples, where she was in fact very sensitive. But after a couple of minutes he couldn’t wait anymore and let one hand wonder down to her little pussy. He gently rubbed her outer lips with his thumb, letting it travel up one side and down the other, getting closer and closer each time to her clit. Clarke started to whine and squirm so Bellamy reluctantly moved his other hand away from her tits to wrap around her middle, keeping her still against him. 

“Hush baby” he said, tone leaving no room for argument. Clarke bit her lip and turned her face into his neck, his sweet girl trying so hard to follow orders. Bellamy rewarded her by dragging his thumb finally letting his thumb fall against her clit. Clarke jolted at the contact but settled quickly as she felt the hand around her waist tighten. He started slow, just giving her clit gentle strokes but quickly reached his middle finger down to circle her entrance. 

“Fuck. How long have you been this wet?” he demanded. 

Clarke blushed a beautiful pink, “it started when you mentioned us having kids” she admitted. 

“Oh baby” Bellamy sighed, “does thinking about having my babies turn you on that much? You want daddy to get you pregnant?” 

Clarke bit her lip and burrowed deeper into Bellamy. He lifted his hand from her cunt, earning him a whine, to lift Clarke’s chin up to look at him. “Tell me sweetheart.” 

Clarke nodded, “I want you to get me pregnant daddy.” 

It did occur to Bellamy then, in the back of his mind, that he should probably ask if she was on birth control and/or wanted him to use a condom one glance back down at her face pulled him too far into the fantasy to care. 

“Fuck” he swore softly. “Okay then baby, why don’t you come on daddy’s fingers and then I’ll come right in here” he said, rubbing gently against her entrance before taking the opportunity to roughly shove a long digit into her tight cunt, earning him a deep moan. Bellamy became a man obsessed, rubbing her clit expertly with his thumb while scissoring two fingers inside her as she writhed in his lap, the most perfect whines and moans spilling from her lips. He could feel her walls starting to squeeze him and increased the speed and pressure to her clit while he bit down on her neck. Clarke let out what could be more accurately described as a scream rather than a moan as she came, Bellamy grinned into her neck and she slumped back against him. He rubbed her gently as she came back down. She looked up at him with a look at once sated and hungry. 

“Will you fuck me now, daddy?” She asked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, the perfect picture of innocence. 

“Yeah baby girl, I’m gonna fuck you now.” He chuckled. 

\----- 

It didn’t take long to get Clarke settled on her back, head against the pillow with her golden locks splayed out around her like a halo, the anglicism was severely undermined however by the blooming hickey on her neck and the sticky come coating her thighs. _Better than an angel_ Bellamy though absently as he kneeled between her spread legs, now full nude himself. His cock had been hard as a rock for some time now but he gave it a couple extra strokes for good measure, following Clarke’s wide eyes as he spread some pre-come down from the tip. 

“You like what you see?” he teased. 

Clarke blushed at having been caught staring before her eyebrows pulled together, “it’s really big… what if it won’t fit?” 

Bellamy’s smile softened, “you are really tight baby girl, but don’t worry, daddy can go slow and help you take the whole thing” he said, running his fingers along her cunt. “Taking big cocks up inside you is what your pussy was made to do!” 

It seemed to restore some confidence in Clarke as she stared up at him, “okay daddy, thank you. I just want you to be able to get me pregnant...” she whispered. 

Her words made Bellamy’s cock twitch in his hand as he finally got on top of her, resting his weight on his forearms he leaned down to kiss her. It started chaste but quickly turned dirty, even in this she let his tongue dominate hers. 

He reached one arm down to line himself up with her entrance, letting the head bump against her clit a few times, earning him a low moan from Clarke. 

“Ready baby?” he asked. Clarke nodded. 

“Okay, I’ll go nice and slow. It’s gonna hurt you a little at first but then I promise it’s gonna feel real good.” “You trust me?” he asked, more seriously than before. Clarke looked into his eyes, a soft smile gracing her features as she nodded. 

“Fuck you’re gorgous” Bellamy breathed as he finally started to push into her slowly. The bit of a size kink was hot and they were clearly both into it, but Bellamy really was quite above average in that department so he kept his eyes trained on Clarke’s face, searching for any sign of discomfort. 

“Ahhh, is it almost in?” She asked, eyes shut tight, a look of genuine pain on her face. 

Bellamy rubbed her side comfortingly, “little less than halfway now baby” he informed apologetically. 

Clarke’s eyes burst open, “you’re… only halfway in??” Bellamy couldn’t hide the slight smirk that graced his features in response. 

“I know baby, but you can do it. You want to be good for daddy, don’t you?” She nodded enthusiastically. “Okay then, just try and relax so I can keep going.” 

Bellamy pushed into her a few inches at a time, he was so keyed up it took all of his willpower not to slide in all at once. He stilled for a long moment when he was finally all the way inside her. She squirmed and whined when he rubbed his pubic bone against her still sensitive clit, “mooove” she demanded, voice getting bratty all of a sudden. 

He stilled and looked down at her, frowning. “Excuse me? Is that how you talk to daddy?” Clarke’s eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously, Bellamy considered her for a long moment. “Okay” he finally conceded, “tell me you’re sorry and if you’re ever disrespectful to daddy again I will put you over my knee and spank you until you can’t sit straight.” 

Clarke blushed a bright pink at his threat but her cunt squeezed him impossibly tighter,

_have to file that away for later._

“I’m so sorry daddy, I just want you so bad, want you to fill me up with your come.” 

At that Bellamy abandoned all pretenses of going slow, pulling almost all the way out only to slam his hips back into her, hard. They moaned in tandem at the action as Bellamy set a rapid pace. She felt almost impossibly tight around him and he could feel her wetness starting to drip down her thighs. He could only imagine what a mess they would make after he came inside her. 

Clarke opened her eyes and peered up at him, “will you kiss me please?” she asked, voice sweet as honey. Bellamy nearly lost it, the mixture of their rough fucking and Clarke’s softness almost too much for him. 

He leaned down and brushed kisses over her cheeks, “course I will baby.” This kiss was softer than most of the others they had shared, even the speed of his hips slowed as the rest of the world fell away, the word loving came to mind but Bellamy quickly pushed it away. At some point Clarke let out a high pitched moan into the kiss and Bellamy pulled away, the could feel her tightening around his cock. 

“You need to come, Clarke?” 

Clarke nodded in response. 

“Nuh uh, you have to beg me for it.” 

“Please daddy? I need to come sooo bad” he could see tears starting to well in her eyes “please I need you to take care of me, please make me come daddy…” She paused for a moment, “it will be easier to put your baby inside me if I come.” 

Bellamy groaned at that, “fuck, okay baby, daddy’s gonna help you come.” He swiped his finger through the wetness leaking out around his cock and moved his finger to rub tight circles against her clit as he continued pounding into her. Bellamy kissed his way down her neck too, until finally leaning down to place wet, gentle kisses against each nipple before blowing softly on them. Clarke jerked at the feeling, letting out a breathy moan a moment later when she felt Bellamy’s whole mouth envelope her tit. Sucking on Clarke’s tits was like heaven, he let one hand squeeze at one while he suckled at the other. He increased the pressure on her clit right as he bit down on her nipple. Clarke’s body went tight, a silent scream passing through her lips and the most perfect pleasure pain look Bellamy had ever seen graced her face as she finally came. Bellamy came immediately after, no longer able to hold on. The feeling of coming inside her was unmatched. 

\----- 

Bellamy rolled off of her and pulled her onto his chest, his arms encircling her to keep her close. Clarke let out a contented sigh into his chest that pulled at his heart strings. 

“Holy shit” she said in wonderment. 

Bellamy laughed, leaning down to press a long kiss against her head. “Holy shit indeed.” 

They laid in comfortable silence for a while, both just catching their breath and at peace in the other’s arms before Clarke broke it. “I am on birth control by the way.” 

Bellamy chuckled softly, “thank god, I prefer to at least make it to dumplings before kids.” 

Clarke lifted her head from his chest and grinned up at him, “yeah about that, I’m pretty sure you just fucked any ability to function in public out of me, no dumplings tonight” 

“Yeah baby, we can start with breakfast.” 

Clarke cuddled further into him, pleased with the implication, “does that mean you’ll spend the night?” 

Bellamy looked at her as if it was obvious, “there’s no way I could leave you right now.” 

Clarke leaned up for one more kiss before settling back in and letting sleep overcome her.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to write a follow up to this fic years later when they really are having a baby if anyone would read it. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr - [bellamy-wanheda](https://bellamy-wanheda.tumblr.com/)


End file.
